


Reincarnation

by Theirmajesty2139



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Bill Cipher Being Bill Cipher, Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines Fluff, Demonic Possession, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Healthy Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Magic, Trans Dipper Pines, Young Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-24 01:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30064539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theirmajesty2139/pseuds/Theirmajesty2139
Summary: Ford finds a way to summon Bill Cypher snd suck out his demonic energy. He is left in only a human form. Unsure what to do with him and too afraid to let him loose upon the world the pines' choose to keep him.Will he be able to find a place in their family or is he doomed to live an outsider forever?Little does he know that Dipper has a secret of his own.
Relationships: Bill Cipher & Dipper Pines, Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	1. Ceremony

(Dipper’s POV)

My legs feel as though they could buckle as I stand on the tips of my toes. I’ve been standing desperately still for the last hour as Ford chants in some backwards language.  
He called both me and Mabel down a week before the start of summer, demanding that it was a matter of life or death.  
"Once Stan regained his memories I created a new decoder so that I could analyse the moment when Bill Cypher was destroyed. Just as I expected the sneaky little demon unleashed an ancient pact so that he may return another time." He had told us, voice graven and serious. "But there is one way we may prevent his return and second attempt at unleashing Weirdmageddon. I have discovered a way to absorb demonic energy and trap it in an enclosed space. Simply, we summon Cypher and strip him of his demonic energy before he has the chance to return."  
He has us positioned in the basement, each standing on a part of the summoning circle holding a triangular shard of glass which is lined with strands of unicorn hair. Ford holds the base of the glass pyramid and stands in the centre of the circle, his eyes have rolled back into his head and his whole body shivers with fine tremors.  
"...Egassem Sdrawkcab...." Ford's voice becomes desperate and grinding with static "...Egassem Sdrawkcab...."  
After a moment of silence which seems to drop the temperature in the room to sub 0 a bright light erupts below Ford’s feet and he falls to his knees, pressing the glass onto the floor in the centre of the chalk circle.  
His scream is animalistic and his arms twist back in a way I’m sure would break his bones before he is thrown forcefully out of the circle and hits the wall with a thud.  
"Great uncle Ford!" I shout, unable to run to his aid as my feet stay stuck to the glowing circle.  
"Dipper! Concentrate!" Stan barks from his place across from me and I steel my gaze back on the blinding white light. It thins at the top and slowly reveals a shape. First the outline of a top-hat and then the sharp silhouette of a triangle. A single hole appears in the centre of the triangle, oozing and leaking black liquid that shapes itself into a brickwork pattern. The liquid leeks away leaving only one black pupil in the centre of the hole. With one final flash of light yellow floods into the demons body and a high, cackling laugh fills the room.  
"Gravity falls it is good to be back! I get the strangest feeling of deja vu, wasn’t I just here? Oh yes! I was trying to kill you!"  
More static laughter and the voice takes its form, spinning in place and taking us all in.  
"And what an entourage this is." He points towards me, eye glimmering. "Pine tree." He turns to my sister. "Shooting star and..." he pauses. "Never did get a nickname did you Stanley? Oh well it won’t matter once I’ve rearranged your matter."  
He dives and for a second I lose my breath before he hits the edge of the circle and is sent flying back to the middle.  
"What? What is this?!" He tosses himself at the invisible barrier like an insect into a window. "What have you done!?"  
"Children, now!" Ford’s voice rings through the air and I wonder how long ago he regained consciousness.  
The three of us push forward, holding our triangular shards out before us. The closer we get to Bill the worse the searing heat of the ground becomes. The circle burns hot like sulphur beneath our feet and I groan. Each step is tremulous and slow but together we reach the centre of the circle.  
Bill appears to become frantic, fighting to push us back. "No, please you don’t know what you’re doing! If you steal my immortality I’ll cease to be. You can’t trap me here!"  
As the plates of glass touch his form they appear to suck in his light and he howls like a dying beast. We press all three sides of the glass together into a pyramid shape and push down hard, bringing it to the base.  
"Pine tree! Make a deal with me, I’ll give you anything! I-"  
His voice fades as we push down hard and lock the pyramid into place. For half a second the very ground beneath us seems to shake and the flashing light inside the glass goes still. Ford runs to us and takes the pyramid, congratulating us but as he lifts it the flat black tie that used to adorn Bill's neck slips from underneath. We stare for a moment as it seems to radiate light from within.  
It rises in the air and the ground begins to shake again.  
"Get back!" Ford commands and as if on instinct Stan holds us both tight to his chest, shielding us from whatever is to come.  
Suspended in the air the blackness unfurls, releasing a blinding light that has us all shielding our faces. As the light fades a new silhouette appears, a completely new figure. It slowly comes to rest on the ground where the chalk circle used to be and when the white light fades we creep closer to investigate.  
A boy lays face down on the floor, he must be no older than me or Mabel. He’s slim with splendid curls of blond hair. I can’t deny his obvious beauty and splendour with perfect alabaster skin. He’s completely naked and appears to be unconscious.  
"What the hell?" Stan speaks first, eyes wide with horror.  
"It’s a kid." Mabel chimes in.  
"Astounding..." mutters Ford and quickly pulls out a notepad that he furiously scribbles on.  
"I- I don’t get it. Who is he? What happened to Bill?" I splutter, following behind Ford as he paces and writes in his book.  
"Guys..." Mabel speaks sounding concerned.  
"I have a theory but I need to work this out. Keeping the demonic fires contained is our first priority."  
"Guys?"  
"And what am I supposed to do in the mean time? Look after another kid? I can barely handle these two." Stan says, rubbing his head.  
"Guys!" Mabel shouts and we all turn to face her.  
The boy in the circle stirs and sits up with a groan. He turns to face us and I blanch. One eye is completely missing, only an empty lid in its place and his other eye is an incredible neon blue and shines like fire.  
He is unmistakably Cypher taken human form.  
We all stand very still, waiting for something to happen. Nothing does.  
Instead the boy’s face crumples.  
"Who are you? Where am I?"


	2. Memories

"Wait, you don’t remember us?"   
Mabel creeps towards the boy, looking a little too sympathetic. I snatch her hand and pull her back and behind me. "Stay back. How do we know this isn’t all some trick?"  
"But look at him Dipper..." she looks a little more reluctant but I can see her sympathy getting the better of her. "He looks so sad."  
She edges forward again but Stan brings a firm hand down on her shoulder.   
"Pumpkin, no. Your brother is right, we’ve gotta be careful. What do you have to say about this, Ford?"  
The man slips his notepad back into his pocket and cautiously steps into the boy's path.   
"It may be possible that in an attempt to save his life Bill imitated a human form so when all his demonic energy was sucked out this..." He gestures to the boy. "Was all that was left behind."  
Ford reaches out to inspect the kid but he flinches hard and scrambles backward. Ford stills. Cypher or not he’s not the sort of man to hurt a kid. "I do wonder what effect the transformation would have on memory. Undoubtedly a demon would have memories that the human mind would be unable to comprehend. That may explain some kind of amnesia."  
He kneels on the floor, making eye contact with the boy. "Do you know your name?"   
"I-... uhh." The boy stammers, shaking his head after a moment.   
He seems to soften just a little more, sitting crossed legged and writing again. "I see..."  
"How do we tell that he’s not lying. You fell for it before, Sixer. Don’t do it again."  
Ford seems to think for a moment before his eyes light up and he gets up in a rush. "Why, I have the perfect tool. I can just decode his thoughts so they are visible on screen. Then we can make sure he’s telling the truth."  
Stan nods in approval and motions for the boy to get up. "Come over here, kid."  
After a little hesitation the boy gets to his feet and follows Stan to the chair.   
Ford grimaces as the boys naked body touches the seat. "Can someone give him something to wear please? It’s unhygienic and making me uncomfortable.   
Stan grabs a spare lab coat from a desk and tosses it to the boy who covers himself, gingerly touching the fabric.   
"Thank you." Ford sighs irritably. "Now..." He puts the helmet onto the boys head and straps it beneath his chin. He swats away the small hand which reaches to touch the rim. "Don’t touch, stay very still."  
The boy stays deathly still, facing the wall as we all wait for the machine to load and for his thoughts to read on screen.

'These men are scary...' 'what are they doing?' 'It’s really dark down here'  
'Where am I?' ‘I’m cold'. "What is this thing?'  
"Why does he want my name?' 'What is my name?'  
‘Should I run?' 'No, I’m lost.'   
'Why is this taking so long?' 'I don’t like this. I want to stop.'

Ford shuts off the mechanism and we all stand in silence as the boy squirms in his seat.   
Finally the man speaks. "Are you happy now Stanley?"  
Stan grunts. "So what do we do with him? We can’t just let him loose.'  
Ford rubs his chin. "I quite agree, some of his memories may return and there may be some part of Bill in there. If that’s the case we must find a way to dispose of it." He sighs. "I’ll begin tests in the morning, for now it’s late. You should put the kids to bed."  
Stan nods, ushering my sister and I toward the elevator. "What about him?"  
" he can have the cot down here. I’ll sleep on the couch."  
"Can we trust him here alone?"  
Ford shrugs. "There’s nothing he can do any damage to. Come on kids."  
They lead us out of the room and I can’t help but glance back to the young boy who stands perfectly still draped in Ford’s coat with a look of such pain and confusion in his eye.  
Surely he can’t be the Bill Cypher we knew...


	3. Sympathy

I lay on my back staring at the ceiling. The wind howls outside and I pull the blankets up to my chin. I can’t stop thinking about the boy in the basement.   
We left him in the cold all alone, that was hours ago.   
I know I shouldn’t worry, if there’s even a chance that Bill could be in there then we can’t take any risks.  
...But right now he’s just a scared kid.  
I imagine how it would feel to be locked away with nobody and no idea where you are. What if he thinks we’re going to hurt him?  
I sit up and glance in the direction of Mabel who snores softly in her own bed.  
Surely it wouldn’t hurt if I brought him something to wear. After all the basement gets so cold at night and Ford's lab coat wouldn’t help much.  
I creep from my bed and dig through my bag for the grey woolly sweater Mabel knitted me at the beginning of last summer. It’s hideous but it’s soft and will keep him warm. I find a pair of my pyjama pants and sling them over my arm before slipping out of my room and downstairs.  
I reach the dark sitting room where Ford lays asleep, mouth hanging open and one arm dangling from the edge of the sofa. He snores softly but doesn’t even twitch when I creep past him and into the gift shop. I press each button slowly, wincing after every sound. As the elevator glides downwards into the lab I suppress a shiver.  
Maybe this was a mistake but I couldn’t just leave him to freeze all night.   
I approach the door to the lab and gently lift the latch, letting myself in.  
I look around, first finding the room empty but after a second I spot the boy curled up against a corner on the concrete. I sigh and flick on the lamp, approaching him where he sleeps. His pale skin is red and he has tear tracks fresh on his cheek.  
"Hey..." I prod him and he wakes with a start, eye snapping open and going wide with fear.   
He cowers away, arms shielding his face. I kneel down and look him in the eye, putting on my softest voice. "Shh it’s okay. It’s just me."  
He grasps my shirt, hands shaking. "…please, please help me. I’ve gotta get out of here. Those men - they did something to me, I don’t remember who I am or how I got here."  
"It’s alright, just calm down. Calm down and I’ll help you, yeah?" Slowly he nods, releasing his hold on my shirt. "That’s it, now I brought you something to wear. It’s cold down here." I hand him the sweater and pants which he takes gladly in exchange for the crumpled lab coat.   
"Thanks....Who are you exactly?"  
I smile. "I’m Dipper. The girl you saw is my sister Mabel and those two men are our great uncles. They didn’t hurt you, I promise. They’re good guys and they’re gonna help you, you just gotta trust us okay?"  
He looks sceptical and we fall into a long silence. I’m sat twiddling my hands when he speaks at last.   
"Dipper?"  
I look up. "Yeah?"   
"…who am I?"  
I pause, mind racing. "…Your name is… Cypher.." I pause, not sure what to tell him. "Well, I think it is anyway."  
He gives a little nod. "How did I get here?"   
"Umm... you should probably talk to Ford about that one. What do you remember?"  
He shrugs, getting up. "White light and burning, a mans voice was screaming and it felt like I was being torn in two.... then you."  
I bite my lip. "…oh."  
He sighs. "Thanks for the clothes. It’s so cold and dark down here."  
I take the hint and run with the subject change, nodding. "Yeah, I’ve been working down here with Ford since last summer and I know the heat doesn’t reach down here."  
He looks around. "What are all these gadgets? There are so many buttons and dials."  
I laugh. "This is Ford’s Lab, most of this stuff is his inventions or part of our research."  
"Ford is... the one with the glasses?"  
I nod. "Yeah." I steer the conversation away, cautious not to trigger any memories that may resurface. "Why were you sleeping on the floor? He has a bed down here."  
"I couldn’t sleep, it was so dark and I don’t know where I am. I guess after a while I must’ve passed out. I have all these new feelings... it’s like I’ve never had a body before."  
I blanch and struggle to cover my sharp intake of breath. "How about if I leave the lamp on? Do you think you’ll be able to sleep?"  
He shrugs. "I guess, are you going to leave?"  
I nod. "Yeah but I’ll be back in the morning, I promise it’ll be okay. Come on.."  
I pull him up and take his arm, guiding him to the cot in the corner of the room.   
He crawls in between the sheets and we meet eyes as I slip out of the door.  
"Night Cypher."  
"Goodnight...Dipper."

I let the elevator take me back up into the warmth of the house and I push open the vending machine door. I turn the corner and run head first into someone’s chest.  
I stumble back and look up to face Ford who stands with his arms crossed and frowning.  
I grimace.  
"Do you care to explain yourself, young man?"


End file.
